


Cover for "Pantomime"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Pantomime" by Nikoshinigami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Pantomime"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niko (Nikoshinigami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Pantomime" by Nikoshinigami and its translation by Дочь_Снейпа


End file.
